Just Going With The Flow
by Lunar Youkai
Summary: Fate really did screwed up Kagome's life this time. At least, she's not alone. And just when things were getting peaceful...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kagome and everyone have finally beat Naraku and made the Shikon whole again with Kagome as its guardian.

During that time, Koga finally understood that he should mate. Sesshomaru and Sango realized their love for one another and mated.

Sesshomaru and Koga made Kagome their adopted sister and did a blood bond. Shippo was adopted by Kagome and they did a blood bond. Kagome and Miroku became adopted siblings and they did a blood bond.

Kagome found a shadow angel neko demon, named Tenshi, and they became partners like Sango and Kilala. Miroku found a fire moon neko, named Blaze, and they became partners.

_(Tenshi was black with white tips and white eyes, that glow bright when using her youki; she can fly, become part of a shadow, can control shadows, and can put anyone to sleep but it takes a lot of her youki. Blaze was white with fire red tips and fire red eyes, glow white when using youki; he can fly, can control fire, is stronger on a full moon, and can control someone's dream.) _

Kagome and Miroku have been trained in the demon powers by Koga, Sesshomaru, and, strangely enough, a kitsune thief named Yoko Kuruma. Midoriko came to Kagome in her dreams to train her miko powers.

So happy ending right?

Not if you've forgotten a certain inu-hanyou who left the group to look for Shikon shards with his **_beloved_** Kikyo?

Not to mention Kagome, Miroku, and Sango look different now.

_(Kagome with her midnight black hair with silver and orange streaks and her eyes that are a pretty violet with golden and emerald green specks, Miroku with his midnight black with silver streaks and his eyes an emerald green with bright blue specks, and Sango with her long flowing black hair with silver streaks and her eyes that beautiful golden color.)_

Now, what happens if Inuyasha met up with them after so long when he feels the pull of a **_whole_** Shikon? What if this was by the Bone-Eaters Well that _supposedly _doesn't work anymore?

What happens then?

_**Authors Note**_

So I thought about starting this story and I was wondering if you like the idea so far?

And yes, there will be Pokémon.

After all, this **is** just the prologue...

I OWN NOTHING, but the plot and nekos!

_**Author Out**_


	2. Chapter 1: Let The Fun Begin

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome and Miroku were having a natural walk. Kagome wanted to make sure the well was okay.

"It's a beautiful day, aniki." Kagome said as they came into the clearing. Miroku just nodded his head in agreement.

"It's rare to hear demons say beautiful without anyone dying." a voice said from behind them. Kagome and Miroku jaws' dropped to the ground. There was Inuyasha and his dead woman, Kikyo. Kikyo continued, "How are you a demon, reincarnation?"

"Better yet, how do you have the **whole** Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha asked while flexing his claws as if saying 'Give us the jewel.' to Kagome.

"Why Inuyasha, we beat Naraku with the help of Lord Sesshomaru and Koga along with his pack. It was quite anti-climatic. All it took was imouto shooting a youki and miko power fulled arrow at Naraku and everyone else took care of the army." Miroku said, ignoring the claw flex on purpose.

"Oh, really?"

_**Time Skip**_

Miroku was a lot of things at this moment. Happy, peaceful, and relaxed? Not so much. He woke up, after the encounter with Inuyasha and his dead thing, to see a strange _creature _near them with Kagome still knocked out.

Miroku was still trying to wake up Kagome without waking the strange thing cuddling her. It also seems Tenshi and Blaze were also out cold from what happened.

Not to mention Kagome and him now look like 10-year-olds!

"Aniki? What happened? Last thing I remember was falling down the well with Tenshi in my arms and you and Blaze trying to get us, but ended up falling as well..." Kagome said, rubbing her eyes in a way that made her look cute. "Esp!" the strange thing said, also waking up. That woke Tenshi and Blaze up.

Then, the strange creature and the nekos started, what looked like, talking. Kagome, wanting to understand what was going on, chanted a miko spell to understand what they were saying.

"What do you mean you guys are demons?" the creature said, curiously and disbelievingly. "What do **_you_ **mean by saying you're a pokemon? What**_ is_ **a pokemon?" Tenshi remarked.

"What?! You mean you don't know what a pokemon is?" the creature asked/yelled. '_I think it's a she._' thought Kagome.

"Well, yeah. Fate apparently decided we needed to go world-hopping." Kagome replied, "So what's your name?"

"I'm an Espeon. And world-hopping?...Wait! You can understand me and you're human!" the Espeon said, astounded.

"Kagome's awesome like that. She used one of her miko spells. Also, she's not human. She's a miko-demoness." Blaze said, bragging like she was a trophy he won.

"She's also my mistress. Oh! How rude of us! You told us your name, but we never told you our names. I'm Tenshi. The other neko is Blaze. His master is Miroku. Miroku's a pervert." Tenshi added, with an indescribable look in her eye at the last part.

"Espeon, would you mind explaining this world to us?" Kagome asked, nicely. '_I can't shake off the feeling that she is different from others of her kind._' Kagome thought.

Espeon shook her head 'yes' and started explaining. After she finished, she added, "And I want to be your pokemon, Kagome!"

"Okay... but I don't have a pokeball..." Kagome said, with a sad look.

"What's going on?! Kagome~! Please explain!" Miroku finally yelled. Kagome explained the pokemon world to him. "Oh, then continue..." Miroku said, causing everyone except him to sweat-drop.

"Kagome, it's okay. Just follow me. I'm sure, if you ask a pokemon professor, s/he would give you some pokeballs." said Espeon as she started to stretch for the journey.

"Imouto, could you know... I don't know, put that miko spell on me so I can understand them?" asked Miroku, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kagome smiled, sheepishly and said, "Of course. Why didn't I do that to begin with?"

With that, they started their journey.

_**Authors Notes**_

Who knows what will happen next?

Oh, yeah! I do! Hehehe!

I have no ownership over Inuyasha and/or Pokémon. I do have ownership of the plot and nekos though.

Okay, one question though.

I have two different ways the next chapter could go. 1) They meet Professor Oak along with Ash and gang. Or, 2) They meet Drew.

Which one do you guys want? 'Cause I have no idea which one to do.

**_Author Out_**


	3. Chapter 2: Roselia is a Comedian?

**Normal P.O.V.**

As they were walking, Kagome and Miroku felt like something was wrong. Kagome finally figured it out, but by then, it was too late. She faintly heard a voice shouting, "Watch out!"

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain that was bound to come. She wouldn't die. Maybe break some bones, but that would be it. '_Now where is that pain, anyway?_' she thought, curious. Her curiosity rose when she heard her brother sigh in relief. Wondering what was going on, she opened her eyes to see the tree that was going to fall on her in air with a purple outline around it.

"Phew! That was too close for comfort!" Espeon said, in relief. Kagome only watched in shock as a green-haired, green-eyed boy, that looked the age that Kagome and Miroku looked now, came running with a walking rose. '_I guess that's also a pokemon._' Kagome thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" the boy asked, with a nonchalant look. Kagome, Miroku, and their nekos sweat-dropped, thinking how alike the boy and Sesshomaru were.

Espeon, however, was angry, "You almost killed my soon-to-be trainer and all you do is ask if she's okay!?"

Kagome and Miroku winced, though their hearing has worsen, Espeon was still loud, very loud. "Maa, maa... come down, Espeon. You saved me, remember?" said Kagome who trying to calm the angry pokemon. The boy blinked and thought, '_It's almost like that girl can understand the Espeon... wait!_'

"How can an Espeon be dark purple?" he asked, calm on the outside but shocked to the core on the inside. "Why is that so weird?" Kagome, Miroku, and the nekos asked together, but the boy only understood Kagome and Miroku.

"You mean to tell me that you think that's normal for Espeons?" the boy asked, getting back his arrogant attitude.

"I don't know... Is it, Espeon?" Kagome said/asked, her voice becoming bored. '_He's like a combine of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru combined except younger._' she thought. '_And no offensive to him, but I rather had enough of Inuyasha to last a lifetime... for a demon._'

"No. Most Espeons are purplish pink. I guess I'm a rare Espeon." Espeon said/stated, kind of sheepishly.

"Oh, why didn't you tell us?" asked Kagome who was, again, curious.

Espeon looked to the ground and said. "I don't like being special. People fight over me because of it."

"Then, why do you want me as your trainer?" Kagome wondered.

Espeon looked up and said, "Because you're special, too. You can talk to pokemon."

That sentence caught the attention of the walking rose. The rose looked at Kagome and said, "You can talk to pokemon!?"

The boy, deciding that he didn't being ignored (how that other boy stand it he'll never know), interrupted, "Well.. my name is Drew and this is my Roselia."

"Hey, we were talking here!" Roselia said, angrily. '_Wait a minute... Is the rose a boy?!_' Kagome thought. Then, she said, "Roselia, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean to. Oh, and my name is Kagome. The neko on my shoulder is Tenshi."

"And I'm Miroku. The other neko is Blaze. I'm also Kagome's **_older brother_**." Miroku said, at the last part, he narrowed his eyes and gave Drew a look that said, 'I watching you, buddy.'

Drew just ignored him and look at Kagome. He had to ask. No matter how stupid it sounds. "Um, Kagome?"

"Hmm?" was her reply.

Miroku started to do his the-older-brother-is-going-to-kill-you glare he had mastered with the help of Yoko and Sesshomaru.

"You can talk to pokemon, can't you?" There he got it out.

Kagome gave him a questioning glance and nodded her head 'yes'.

"Can you prove it?"

"How?"

"Just talk to Roselia."

"Okay."

Kagome walked over, sat next to Roselia, and started a conversation. "Wow... so it's true." Drew said softly as just watch, only understanding half of the conversation. He was shocked when Kagome started laughing her head off.

"Is Roselia a comedian or something?"

_**Authors Notes**_

Hello people of Earth. I own nothing but the plot and nekos _(obviously Tenshi and Blaze)_.

I somehow wrote this is all today, but don't expect me to post once a day. Expect me to post once every few days, except on weekends.

Now, everyone cheer for the wonderful person who helped me with my undecidableness. You like a superhero without the powers, cape, and an evil person to fight! Okay, I over-exaggerated. I would put your name in but I don't know if you would want that so... yeah.

Anyway, can anyone guess what was wrong in the beginning of the chapter? You know the sentence, "_As they were walking, Kagome and Miroku felt like something was wrong._"

I gave a major clue. Oh and the prize for being right is picking out one of Kagome's pokemon. The answer will be in the next chapter. SO you probably have til tomorrow if I finish a chapter. If not, then until Monday. Good Luck!

_**Author Out**_


	4. Chapter 3: Too Protective

Drew blushed for the zillionth time that day. '_Why, Roselia? Why did you have to mention May? Now, I know curiosity killed the cat, cause it's bout to kill me!_'

He, Kagome, Miroku the nekos, and the pokemon were traveling together. After Kagome hearing his story from Roselia, he demanded that he learn theirs. Miroku didn't want to tell, but Kagome convinced him-something about a necklace?-. When Drew heard their story, including the hardships, the psycho-I'm-going-to-brutality-murder-you demons, the heartbreak, and finally how they got there, he asked them if they wanted to travel with him.

'_Unlike me_', Drew mused. He was also brought into their little "family" and can also understand pokemon, well only when Kagome is in a happy mood. He didn't do a blood bond with them because-and he quotes- "We have to ask my other brothers and my son", that's what Kagome said. It's some kind of tradition. But, nevertheless Kagome is his little sister and, like Miroku, he'll protect her from everything, especially any boys outside their little happy family.

'_I also gave them some of my extra pokeballs._', he thought. Kagome finally got to catch her Espeon. Miroku caught an Eevee that had taken a liking to him, somehow.

The thing is all of this happen in only one week and a half!

"Drew, watch out!" he heard Kagome and Miroku yell.

Drew turned around to see an Arcanine run past him. '_I got to catch her!_', he thought and, then, chase after the fire canine pokemon. Roselia caught up to him when they arrived at what looked like a store. It was then, that Arcanine decided to use extreme speed.

"Drew!" he heard May say. '_Wait... May?_'

He turned to see May and her friends running toward him. He casually said, "Oh hey, airhead-" But, he was interrupted by an angry female voice, "Drew Hayden! You are so dead!"

Drew paled and turn around to see little innocent and sweet Kagome... who was making Naruku look like a cuddling teddy bear. Miroku was slowly walking behind her with Blaze on his shoulder, like always.

"Now, Kagome." Kagome started to glared, "I'm sorry?" *glare hardened* "Please forgive me?" Kagome softened.

"Drew, you want to introduce us to the people behind you, maybe?" Miroku said/asked in an amused voice. But Drew didn't get a chance to speak because Ash interrupted.

"Hi! I'm Ash, from Pallet Town! And this is my partner, Pikachu!" Ash said, over-enthusiastic. '_Same old Ash._' Drew thought while sweat-dropping on the inside.

"Pika! Pikachu!" is what everyone else heard, but Kagome and Miroku-she was still upset at Drew- heard, "Yup, though I'm pretty sure you can tell I'm a pikachu... we ARE in Kanto after all."

Kagome and Miroku took every will power in their bodies not to laugh.

"Hey, I'm May." May said, nicely. On the inside though, she was as curious as a skitty. '_Who are these people? Drew hasn't mention them before..._' was what she had most on her mind.

Kagome got an evil mind grin. '_So this is little Drewy's crush? I suddenly feel in a match-making mood today._'

"Hello. I'm Max, May's little brother." Max said, calmly. Though he, too, was curious.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brock." Brock said, kindly. He wasn't curious about them, at least. Oh no, he was curious to know if Kagome had a sister around his age. '_Then, I would finally find my true love and we'll live happily ever-after._'

"Hi. I'm Kagome. Oh, and this is Tenshi." Kagome said as Tenshi came out of Kagome's shadow. The others watched in amazement-with their jaws to the ground- at Tenshi, except Miroku and Drew. They were use to it. Besides, they were too busy sweat-dropping at the looks of amazement- and the jaw dropping-.

Drew feeling pity, for he got that look, too, when he learnt of Tenshi's shadow abilities, said, "I know it's amazing and all, but your face may freeze like that if you continuing staring. Not to mention all those flies going in your mouth."

Okay, maybe not enough pity to say something kind, but at least they will stop their minds from overworking-he also saved some flies from being eaten-.

Ash and gang blinked dumbly as Miroku said, "I'm Miroku. I'm Kagome's **older brother**. And this is Blaze."

Miroku gave the boys the same look Drew got when he first met them. Except for the fact, Drew also gave them that look, too. He said he would protect his little sister and that isn't changing.

Kagome face-palmed. Of course, they would go into over-protective brother mode. '_I mean why not? Though, it looks like two is worse than one..._' And that is true, the boys receiving the stare/glare looked like jumping into a hole and never coming out.

Boy, her future-husband is not going to get a '_**Welcome to the Family!**_' from Miroku and Drew.

**_Authors Notes_**

Hello. Look a chapter. Yay.

I need a nap.

I only own the plot, Tenshi, and Blaze.

The answer to the question **NOBODY** tried to answer was Kagome's and Miroku's demon senses went down somehow. The somehow being that since their younger it went down.

Lunar _really_ wants that nap. Write you in a few days, probably sometime next week.

**_Author Out_**


	5. Chapter 4: Flashback Time

"Well, this is awkward... if I say so myself..."

Everyone turn to the voice with a 'oh _really_? What gave you that idea?' look. Kagome shook her head and said to her brother what everyone was thinking, "Oh, really? What ever gave it to you that idea, Miroku?"

Miroku, purposely ignoring the sarcasm, said, "Well, it's the predicament we're in. As much as I like traveling in air balloon-which isn't much-, I would would rather be on the ground."

Meoth signed and said, "Well, tis iz yourz fault. If youz just let us catch Pikachu, tis wouldn't hav happanz."

Okay, are you confused? Let's go back in time, shall we?

_Flashback Time_

_"So, how do know Drew?" Kagome said to May, curiosity showing on the outside while evilly matchmaking on the inside. Miroku caught on to what she was doing and was trying to keep a calm face._

_"We met at a contest. He was being mean to me." She answered, the last part with a pout. _

_ Kagome smiled at the younger girl and said, "Well, we will have to do something about it, won't we?"_

_"No. Don't do something about it. Don't even think about it, sis." Drew said, half-way scared of what she could be planning._

_"Prepare for-"_

_Cue May and Ash laughing their heads off._

_"Twerps and twepettes! You ruined our motto!" James and Jessie said together in annoyance on their new robot. _

_Miroku leaned our to Kagome while Max did the same to May and the boys whispered together, "More like cheer."_

_Miroku and Max blinked at each other. At that moment, you could **SEE **the brotherly bond going on... well, until Team Rocket ruined it by capturing Pikachu. Said pokemon started screaming,"Let me go, you ugly monkeys!"_

_Kagome started busting out laughing, Miroku was chuckling, and Drew was cracking a smile. It was then that Team Rocket finally noticed Kagome and Miroku. (Poor Drew! He isn't even being acknowledge by Team Rocket!)_

_"Oh, look... another twerp and twerpette..." James said, unhappily._

_"How nice...", Jessie started out in a bored tone and then she said in a happy tone, "More pokemon for us!"_

_"Guys, look! They're got Pikachu back!" Meoth exclaimed._

_Sure enough, Pikachu was happily resting on Ash's shoulder. _

_While Team Rocket were busy talking, Kagome let Espeon out and Espeon used physic. Miroku let out Eevee out and he used dig, thus making the area around their robot loose and unstable._

_Unluckily for Team Rocket, they didn't Eevee use dig. So when they moved, the robot fell. Luckily for Team Rocket, Meoth had a back-up plan...which he pressed random buttons to._

_The robot got up, captured Meoth, Kagome, Miroku, May's Squirtle, Max, and Pikachu, put them on a hot air balloon, and then sat there as they floated away._

_Flashback End_

Squirtle cried for awhile until Kagome finally calmed him down.

Kagome often wondered what happened after they were seperated. _'I'll ask when they save us. I bet nothing bad has happen, at least I hope.'_

And boy did she hope.

**_Authors Notes_**

Hello. Guess what? I actually posted around the time I said I would.

Aren't you guys proud of me?

Well, probably won't post til after the 20th. Have fun, guys!

_**Author Out**_


	6. Here is bad news

Hello, everyone.

I'm sad to say my stories I haven't finished are going on hiatus.

Something come up at the end of May.

Something that's drama. (I don't like drama! But, funny enough, I love watching it on t.v. or reading it.)

I do have plans for my stories so I don't think it'll be a long wait for anything on them, cause I have a chapter for **_Just Going With The Flow_** and I have a story set up for _**The Curse and The Dragon Girls**_ so I kinda now where the story is going.

But, my family is trying to move... and the drama thing is going on so it's rough on me at the moment.

If you want me to go ahead and put the _**Just Going With The Flow**_ chapter up, tell me in the reviews by tomorrow because I don't think I'll on the site much, but I will be on tomorrow.

Author signing out for a while.

(Oh, and Lunar may have used this on both stories... You people should know already that Lunar is Lazy!)


End file.
